Imprints On Our Lives
by x0x-PiRaTe-ShIvVeRs-x0x
Summary: A stupid story based on me friends living in the Marauder Age. Crazy antics, Gads Of Humor, and A dash of Romance. Warning : Will not follow the books, what-so-ever.


**Imprints On Our Lives**

**Author :** x0x-padfootess-x0x

**Chapter 1 :** Arrivals And Sleepin' Around...

_A/N : I don't expect any reviews for this thing, after all, it's just a little something for my Bff's Steph, Cassa-Lah, Shady. And since I have no love life, it's also for moi! YAY! :P And the characters are really based on my bffs, this is exactly what they're like!_

_**Disclaimer. Don't own much, please don't sue me..Okies? Okies.**_

_The story begins with some of the main characters' mornings, I saw some confusion from one reviewer, so here's some clarification about what exactly is going on._

* * *

Seventeen year old Cassandrah Jade Summers flopped tiredly onto her bed. Tomorrow she was beginning her new school, Hogwarts, School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. She wasn't nervous though. She had moved quite a bit before now, but had never been to London. Currently she was living with her father. Her mother was 100 bitch, and Cassie had ditched her to live in London. Her father was rarely home though, he was constantly working, but Cassie and him were tight, and shared everything together.

Cassie swung her brown hair over her shoulders, and checked her clock. 10:00pm. She couldn't believe it. "You better get to bed, or you'll never be able to get up tomorrow." she mumbled as she switched off her light and rolled over in her bed. She couldn't wait, Cassie could already feel the butterflies.

* * *

Stephanie Paige Morgan pulled her covers over her head. It was 7:00am and her wanker of a alarm had just gone off. She rubbed her eyes wearily and sat up while slaming her clock. She slid her feet out of the bed and stood up. Steph looked at her calender and jumped when she realized what day it was. September second. SHIT! She wasn't even done packing her bags yet! She immediatly woke up and began leaping around her tiny room, grabbing clothes from shelves, and accesories from tabletops.

Stephanie heard her mum yell for her to hurry up, they were eating breakfast within 10 minutes. Stephanie groaned inwardly and fell onto the floor. Her and her mother were nothing alike. Her mum was always on time, and sometimes a few minutes early, and Steph...Well, to say the least, she wasn't THAT responsible. She looked into her trunk, and after deciding quickly that she would gather more later, she stumbled down the stairs and into her kitchen.

* * *

Shadow Dawn Stella lept up from her table and grinned at her mom. "Mom, tell dad to hurry up! We have to get to the train station soon! The express leaves in about 2 hours!" She complained, but inside her spirits were high. Today Shadow would see her best friends again. Stephanie Morgan and Emily Andreas...And she would see the Marauders.

"Alright Shady, but you have to calm down, you know you can hyperventilate." Her mother warned, grinning back at her daughter. Shadow left the room and skipped down the hallway. She could hear her brother Cody snoring in his own room, his school didn't start for another week. Cody was a squib, but Shadow didn't mind, they were still really close. She sighed as she entered her room. Everything was where it was supposed to be. Her trunk was packed away in the corner of her room, and her coat was resting neatly on top.

"Everything is good and ready to go!" She breathed, resting on her bed, "Now just calm down and everything will be okay."

* * *

**At The Train Station**

Cassie ran through the barrier nervously, seeing the magical world for the first time since her visit to Diagon Alley. There were people bustling about and carts everywhere. She saw four boys, and an extremely attractive one with messy hair grin and flex his arms. Cassie grinned absent-mindedly and continued to push her trolly towards the train. And then, she convieniently smacked into somebody.

"Wha-eeeee!" exclaimed the girl Cassie had run over.

"Are you okay? Sorry!" Appologized Cassie quickly as she helped the girl up.

"Yeah, it just knocked the wind out of me!" She said, smiling. "I'm Stephanie Morgan." Stephanie had long brown hair clipped back with bobby pins. There were some highlights that she could see, but they had long since grown out. She was a little taller than Cassie, and braces on her teeth. Stephanie looked like she had just woken up.

"Cassandrah Summers, but call me Cassie." Cassie stated, holding out her hand. Stephanie shook it. "Umm..Do you know where we go now? I have no -" Cassie was cut off as a tall girl with short hair came running up and hugged Stephanie. The new girl hadtanned skin, and her shoulder length hair had about ten different colours of dye in it. She was a head taller than both of them.

"Shady! How are you?" Stephanie squeeled happily.

"Awsome! I went toAustralia for the break, and it was amazing!" Shady exclaimed. Cassie, feeling quite left out, wandered towards the train, planning on figuring the magical secrets for herself. "Hey, come back!" Cassie spun around.

"Who are you?" Shady asked excitedly, grinning and showing her pearly whites. "Are you new?"

"Yeah." Cassie laughed. "I've never quite been to a place like this before." Stephanie and Shady laughed. "My name is Cassie Summers, and the last wizarding school Iattended was in the United States."

"Shadow Stella. Call me Shady though!" Cassie liked Shady already. A boy moved through the crowd and told people to start moving onto the train. The girls dragged their bags to the train as quickly as possible, right behind the group of boys Cassie had seen earlier. They stopped as they approached the stairs, and as the messy-haired boy climbed up, she got a nice look at his backside. Grinning happily,she stared at it. For the second time that day she did something idiotic. She tripped on the stairs.

"Oooff!" She screeched, falling flat on her face. The boy turned around and held out his hands so she could get up. Cassie blushed profusely and muttered a 'Thanks,' to him and ran off before he could say anything. As soon as the three girls stepped inside a compartment they all burst out laughing.

"You think he's gorgeous, don't you?!" giggled Shady. Cassie shook her head, but the other two gave her a look that clearly stated 'We know you are lying.'

"Where's Em?" Shady asked after a few minutes.

"I have no clue, but you know how she is...Always late." Said Stephanie,smirking. Shadow nodded, and Cassie quirked an eyebrow, wondering who the girl was. As soon as Stephanie finished though, their compartment door opened and the four boys above mentioned stepped in.

"Hey!"greeted Shady. "This is Cassie Summers, she is new. Oh, but wait, you and James had a little run in before. Forgot, sorry." she explained, smirking at Cassie. Cassie growled at her but grinned despite herself.

"Hey, I'm Peter." Said a short,mousy-haired one.

"Sirius." Said a boy with playful dark eyes.

"James." Said the muscular boy who Cassie had her blue eyes on.

"Remus." muttered the last one who had a long, lean body. Remus then turned to the doorway. "Hey, Em!"

"Eyyy!" Said a feminine voice from the door. Shady and Stephanie jumped up. Cassie grinned at the blonde standing in the door. Emily had a ditsy expression until she laughed. Then she looked positively insane. Everybody then exchanged hugs, Cassie sitting back while staring at James.Hesuddenlylooked at Cassie, who commenced pretending to be invisible.

"Come here you great prat!" He said as he gave her a friendly hug. Cassie blushed and everyone else joined in. "So Cassie, where did you come from?"

"My mom, even though I'd rather not have." she joked merrily, her face still shining. Emily gave her a serious but grinning look as she settled next to Sirius.He had a bored look on his face, as did Remus and Peter. "Lets play something for god's sake!" Shady yelled. "You guys can be dull if you want, but I'm doing something."

"I'll join you!" laughed Sirius awkwardly. Emily grinned and agreed.

"Anyone else? Anyone?" Cassie smiled and nodded, and soon everybody joined in and there was a ginormus game of exploding snap going on.

Emily complained about being hungry and she swiftly moved from the room and into the corridor, but the train wasn't that smooth and she kept tripping over her own feet. She made her way to the food trolley. "Hello!" she said to the young woman. "Umm, I'll have some of these, and a bit of those...AND lots of chocolate frogs!" she paused. "Actually, I'm going to have some of everything." The woman rolled her eyes, and began pulling out five of everything in stock. Emily pushed a bunch of coins onto the tabletop. After gathering the stuff in her arms Emily sauntered back down the hall.

She took her sweet time, thinking about how cool it was to be in seventh year. '_Top of the school. I really can't believe it. And what about this Cassie person? She's quite the character. And that, Sirius? Man, he's looking sexier than ever this year, hotdamn!'_

"Ouch!'' Emily yelled suddenly as she was poked in the arm.

"Back yet again mudblood?" Came a sneering voice to Emily's left. She spun and squinted at the owner of the voice.

"Yes, I am. And if you poke me with that quill again I will take it and shove it up your ass." shot back Emily. Malfoy smirked smugly at her.

"And of course you want to check out my ass." Said Malfoy, puting a hand on her shoulder. "I know this is low for me to be doing, but you mudbloods are so much easier than us higher than you." Emily glanced down athis handand pushed his hand off.

"Get your filth away from me. If you ever come within 50 feet of me I'll.. I'll ...er..." _'Uh oh.' _Emily stuttered, trying to find something menacing to say, but she couldn't.

"She'll come to her friends, and we'll beat your sorry ass until you can't move." Said Cassie from behind her. Cassie had left the compartment to tour the train, and instead came upon Emily and this boy's angry voices. "Just stay away you fuck bag." continued Cassie, and Malfoy stuck up his middle finger. "Sit on it and rotate, you masterbating pig." Malfoy looked Cassie up and down, his grey eyes flashing.

"Fresh Meat? Ah, I know some things I could teach you." he sneered. "So, are you the mudblood's friend?"

"Not quite, I'm your worst nightmare actually." she ended, grabbing Emily's arm and pulling her towards the compartment.

"Holy shit! You saved my ass back there! I was completely lost for words!" encouraged Emily happily.

"Yeah, well, I practice mouthing off to my other personality. No worries there." laughed Cassie as she slowly opened the door.

"Well, like I said before, thanks a million, I owe you one." Emily laughed before she saw the rest of the people in the compartment. They were all fast asleep, except James and Sirius, who were talking quietly. "Hey." Emily said softly, startling them both. James nodded and Sirius's face lit up at the sight of them. Emily quietly put her candy into her trunk.

"Finally somebody to talk to! These one's aren't the greatest of company." whispered Sirius.

"Right." Cassie giggled. James motioned towards Remus and Steph, who were both snoring lightly. Emily and Cassie slapped their hands to their mouths to keep from laughing. "Where are we supposed to sit?" whispered Cassie, raising her eyebrows at the four who were sprawled over the seats.

Sirius grabbed Emily and pulled her onto his lap, where she blushed scarlet. James shrugged at Cassie and did the same. The two girls felt their hearts melt and shot meaningful looks at eachother. This was the best part of theirtrip so far.

The Hogwarts express pulled to a sudden stop at around 5:00pm. Everyone except Sirius, Emily, Cassie, and James all jerked awake. The four friends stared at the lovebirds. Emily was leaning back into Sirius, who was holding onto her lightly. Cassie and James were in almost in an identicle position, except James's head was resting on hers.

"AAAWWW!'' Peter sighed, wiping a pretend tear from her eye. "Should we wake them?"

"No!" Remus half shouted. "Leave them there!" Steph nodded and pulled out a wizarding camera.

"Perfect." Stephanie and Shadow said in unison as she began snapping pictures. They laughed and left the compartment, leaving the sleeping four there.

* * *

"So, now I only havefive words to finish off with. ''Es tiempo de comer todos!'." Dumbledore finished happily, leaving all the students confused. Then a student squeeled for them to look at the table. Everybody followed the example and saw food covering the table. Stephanie and Shady began to get worried about Emily and Cassie, after all, Emily was a ditz, and Cassie hadn't even been here before. Remus and Peter were perfectly content though, for James and Sirius knew their way around almost as well as the founders of the school.

During the ceremony, they had learned that Lily Evans of Gryffindor and James would be their head girl and boy. That was sure to be interesting, seeing as the two were dating. Stephanie scrunched ehr nose and thought about Cassie and how she liked James... And then decided not to inform Cassie of his girlfriend.

CLANG! Everybody turned towards the doors where four figures where standing. And they were all soaking wet. Pete, Remus, Steph and Shady grinned, it was their friends. Emily stomped in looking mad. "How dare you!" She yelled at Stephanie

"Get ready for a rage, Emily can sure yell!" James said to Cassie.

"I heard that James!" Emily exclaimed.

"Gawd Em, it was a harmless joke on our part!" Shady called.

Steph lowered her voice. "And you got to sleep with _you know who_!" ((Not voldymort you idiots!))

"You bumheads-" Emily was cut off by Dumbledore taping his spoon to his glass.

"_Bumhead_? Nobody's called me that sincesecond year!" grinned Remus.

"Alas, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Miss. Summers and Miss. Andreas. You are fashionably late, but for a good reason I suppose?"Dumbledore said, a familiar twinkle in his eye. It seemed that he already knew what had happened. The four broke into speech at once.

"They left us in there-"

"Asleep in the-"

"We never meant too-"

"Our boat busted!-"

The entire hall broke out into whispers and giggles. "My dear students, calm down. Professor McGonagall, please go and retrieve the sorting hat, another student needs to be sorted tonight." The talking ceased and Cassie suddenly felt uneasy. "Miss. Summers, please step up to the stool." The seven friends, 3 still standing watched Cassie approach the hat with a look of pure terror on her face.

Professor McGonagall carefully placed the hat upon the stool and regarded Cassie sternly.

"Just set the hat on your head, Cassandrah." Dumbledore said kindly. Cassie shook her head clear of her thoughts, and she put the dirty hat on. Then heard a voice speak in her ear.

"Where do you think it's going to put her?" askedShady frightfully.

"Gryffindor, she is perfect for it." replied Remus, watching Cass intently. Her face changed within a moment from terror to happiness as the hat yelled Gryffindor. Emily whooped and clapped happily as Cassie lept over to them. Cassie seized all her friends and sat down.

"Why are you all wet?" Asked Peter, munching thoughtfully on a chicken leg.

_Flashback_

* * *

"Ugh!" Emily said as she flopped onto the floor unpleasantly. She got up quietly and rubbed her butt. She watched as Sirius, Cassie, and James all woke up to and empty compartment. Sirius stood up and laughed as James jumped up with a mark on his face from where Cassie's head was sitting. Cassie blinked stupidly as she tried to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"Those bloody prats left us! There is nobody on the damn train!" Emily yelped. James pouted as he checked down the corridor.

"Isn't the conductor here?" Asked Cassie. Everybody burst out laughing. Cassie got the point quickly. Feeling unwanted suddenly, she stepped out of the compartment. But James followed her, leaving Sirius to deal with Emily 's behaviour.

"There is no conductor, Cass. The train is run with magic. I'm sorry we laughed at you." sincerely said James, his voice going soft as he ran a hand through his hair. There came a shouting from within the compartment and they raised their eyebrows at eachother.

"Better go save them, before one gets killed." advised James, knowing the fights Sirius and Emily got into. Cassie giggled,happy again. When they pushed open the door, there was Emily and Sirius, yelling like there was no tomorrow.

"Those assholes! We're going to miss the ceremony!" yelled Em, her blond hair flying everywhere.

"So, we've missed it before, we all have!" Sirius yelled back.

Emily's eyes began to water. "But this is our seventh year, our last year together, we can't miss out on anything!"

"Calm down already!" said Sirius while he grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. Emily chuckled insecurely and wiped her face. She nodded and Sirius let go of her.

"Padfoot." James said.

"Prongs." Sirius replied.

"How are we going to get up to the school?" asked James quietly. "The carriges are gone, and so are the first year in the -"

"Water Prongs!" yelled Sirius thankfully. He skipped out of the compartment leaving everybody dumfounded inside.Two momentslater he came back and rolled his eyes. "That was the part where you run along with me and trust my instincts!"

"Animal Instincts.." whispered James under his breath.

"Yeah,and last time we trusted you..." muttered Emily, trying hard to hold back a grin. Sirius started to skip off again, watching behind his to make sure everyone followed. They did. Sirius skipped merrily along a dark path, with no light but that coming from the moon. They stopped at the lake.

"What are we doing now?!?" Asked Cassie excitedly. She loved adventure.

"We swim!" Said Sirius as he jumped into the freezing water. Cassie followed, she had taken many swimming lessons before now, so she felt fine. Emily hesitantly lept in. James pointed and laughed at them all.

"There is always an extra boat down here you guys." he paused. "And girls." Emily and Cassie glared at Sirius, who was smiling sheepishly. James wandered over to some bushes. "It's right here. Paddy, come help me!" complained James. Sirius and Emily swam out of the water quickly, but Cassie sat in the same spot anxiously.

"You'll freeze out there you know." Emily pointed out, grimacing. James and Sirius finally got the boat out and into the water, but Cass was in the same place.

"Think she wants some attention?" Said Sirius, seriously.

"No. I think it's something more than that." Said James, wandering closer. Sirius and Emily grinned maliciously behind him and grinned. At the same time, they went and flung James into the water. James coughed and sputtered when he reached the top. "That was evil!" He proclaimed, wiping water from his hazle eyes.

"I'm terrified of boats." said Cassie truthfully, hoping nobody would hear. Unfortunately they all did. They looked at her like she was bonkers.

"You are?" Asked Emily.

"You are?" repeated Sirius, his mouth wide and gaping. Emily reached over and pushed his jaw back up. James grabbed Cassie's hand and dragged her to the shoreline. "Nothing will happen to you though." Said Sirius worriedly.

"And there is no other way." Said Emily.

"We could swim, like the origional plan!" yelled Cassie. "I am scared of boats, and that is that! Get over it already!"

"You love water...But you hate boats... I'm lost." Sirius pouted.

"Come on Cass, you can sit with me!" said James, going back to his old, obnoxious self. He ran a hand through his hair and winked. Cassie could feel her face go hot. She hated it, _yet loved it, _when blokes used looks to get their way.

"Fine." she mumbled and stood up. James brushed the sand off her back and then smacked her arse. "There is your pepper up potion for the ride." James laughed as Cassie turned magenta. The four friends climbed hastily into the rickity boat, and Sirius pushed them off. James and him both had paddles. Cassie cuddled up to James and Emily sat at the very front, away from everybody. Sirius was shivering slightly as he rowed, but he kept going. The faster they got to the castle the better.

"BLOODY HELL!" Yelled Cassie, jumping up. The boat shook violently.

"What?" asked Sirius, twisting in his seat to gaze at her.

"The damn boat is filling with water! This is my worst nightmare! We are all going to die! This is just like the Titanic! Aaaaaaahhhh-" There was an awful splash and Cassie dropped into the water. Emily screached.

"Get her already!" She yelled nervously, jumping up as well. Instantly, James and Sirius stood up, and the middle of the boat creaked.

"It's gonna blow!" Yelled Sirius as he dove off the boat. Emily and James followed his example just as the boat started to sink rapidly. At that exact moment Cassie bobbed to the surface. Everybody looked into eachothers eyes and knew that was probably the stupidest and scariest thing they'd ever been through, and burst out laughing. As they giggled, none of them seemed to notice that they were all slowly rising. James suddenly screamed like a woman and waved his arms around.

"It's the giant squid!" He screamed loudly. Sirius laughed and petted the tentacles of the extremely large animal. Emily and Cass looked at eachother with identicle expressions. _'This is Different than my everyday routine!'_. The giant squid eventually carried them to the opposite shoreline, and dropped them off. The four teens waved goodbye to it and turned to eachother.

''That bloody rocked, I say we do that tomorrow!" Sirius suggested.

"No way! Thats enough adventure for 6 days! Screw one!" Cassie yelled. Everybody was now shivvering, for their clothes were soaked. Finally they got to the doors of Hogwarts. James grinned sheepishly at Cassie.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" agreed Cass. Emily threw open the door, and smiled at Cassie's widening eyes.

* * *

_End Of FlashBack_

Peter sighed and repeated his question. "So... Why are you all wet?"

Sirius sighed. "It's a long story, wait till tomorrow, Pete."

"Whatever." mumbled Peter angrily. He hated being left out. Remus and Stephanie rolled their eyes at him and chuckled.

"Calm down, we'll tell you tomorrow." Cassie said happily.

Just thinking about today made Cassie feel weird. James, new friends, a giant squid, a boat sinking, sleeping with somebody...

..........................................................................What next?..............................................................................


End file.
